


Только скажи

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: "Восьмерка важнее, чем любая близость, и я не хочу брать других обязательств, кроме нее".
Relationships: Bodhi/Roach
Kudos: 1





	Только скажи

— Он мне нравится.

Не отвечая, Роуч смотрел на Бодхи, стоявшего рядом со столом, спиной к нему. Спина, надо признать, была примечательной: идеально прямой, широкой, сужающейся книзу, образуя треугольник. К такой осанке и корона бы не помешала.

Роуч беззвучно усмехнулся своим мыслям, перевернувшись на спину на узкой кровати и продолжив пялиться. Смуглая кожа, разогретая ярким солнцем, облегала крепкие мышцы; никаких ломких выпирающих косточек — лопаток-крыльев или позвонков. Плечи, не закрытые тканью футболки и не «забитые» слоем рисунков, с неожиданно проступившими веснушками — единственное, что нарушало идеальный образ. Такое случалось только под лучами очень жаркого морского солнца и нездорово привлекало взгляд. Роуч надеялся, что только его взгляд.

Они находились в каюте, естественно, для вип-персон, на яхте Аль Фарика. Паскаль очень трепетно относился к Бодхи, как к самому перспективному самоубийце из их команды, еще с самого начала дела. Только в этот раз ничего не получилось — волну они завалили, и Бодхи нервничал, хотя привычно выглядел спокойным, словно ничего не происходило. И хотел поговорить. Роуч бы предпочел потрахаться. Молча. Но все шло к тому, что сношать ему будут только мозги.

— Мне обязательно отвечать? — страдальчески спросил Роуч у потолка. Обсуждение спасения блондинистого идиота точно не входило в топ тем, на которые он хотел говорить. — Я не люблю блондинок. Хотя, признаю, что он молод, смазлив. И пользуется этим.

— Он хороший спортсмен, — Бодхи отвернулся от стола, на котором валялись ворох карт и бессчетное количество бумаг, касающихся восьмёрки, подошел к кровати и встал напротив. — Один из лучших.

— Ты это понял, когда вылавливал его? Мы из-за него лишились испытания воды. Когда еще такая волна будет? — теперь можно было любоваться грудью и мышцами пресса, правда полной картине мешало полотенце, обхватывающее бедра. Бодхи только недавно смыл соль с кожи и собирался поспать хотя бы пару часов, но снова увлекся изучением возможных мест для испытания, получив новую информацию от Паскаля насчет швейцарских гор.

— Я знал о нем и до воды, — Бодхи с нехорошим воодушевленным взглядом проигнорировал погладившую его по бедру руку и сел на постель, развязывая полотенце. — Он может взять любую вершину.

— Откуда ты о нем узнал? — стараясь не придавать значения его словам, безразлично спросил Роуч, отодвигаясь к краю и тут же по-хозяйски обнимая поперек груди, когда он улегся.

— Юта тщеславен, — Бодхи улыбнулся, механически-привычным движением погладив обнимающую его руку: между пальцев, вверх, по тыльной стороне ладони и до сгиба локтя. Обычно получалось чувственно, но сейчас его нервозность, словно инфекция, передалась от соприкосновения голых плеч. — Количество видео с его достижениями...

— Видео? — Роуч приподнялся на локте, говоря с насмешкой, стараясь скрыть за ней раздражение. — Не могу представить тебя смотрящим видяшки на youtube!

— Не ревнуй, — Бодхи в совершенстве чувствовал изменившуюся интонацию и осадил, наваливаясь сверху, пресекая дальнейшие слова. — Если он захочет, то присоединится к нам. Мне это нужно. Нам завтра рано вставать, так что давай быстро...

Роуч не ответил, только поцеловал его, соглашаясь со всем. Обычно он был язвителен и являлся здравым смыслом в их компании, но не рядом с Бодхи. Не наедине. Потому что он давно пообещал не нарушать тишины их нездоровых отношений. Говорил всегда Бодхи: ему требовалось выговориться или нравилось слушать свой голос. Или он был слишком честным и прямолинейным.

«Я сказал сразу: только секс. Восьмерка важнее, чем любая близость, и я не хочу брать других обязательств, кроме нее».

Собравшийся спать Бодхи был слишком бодр, но это как раз то, что нужно. Роуч вжимался в него, жестко целуя неподатливый рот. Он вообще был фанатом отметин: засосов на шее, груди, искусанных припухших губ и восхитительных растраханных бедер. Оставляя метки на теле любовника, Роттингер безмолвно присваивал его себе, не нарушая обещания.

«Ктож откажется от такой перспективы? Перепих без обязательств — по мне так идеально, никакой ревности и соплей».

Они поменялись местами; Роуч привычно подмял Бодхи под себя, оказываясь сверху. Он, помня о предстоящем длинном дне, решил обойтись минетом и немного сдвинулся вниз, не встречая сопротивления. Целуя грудь, Роуч прихватил зубами кожу под левым соском, сильно, чтобы оставить темный синяк с бордовыми линиями, и насладился недовольно-болезненным стоном. Еще одна особенность, приводившая в восторг — Бодхи мог быть шумным, очень шумным, но чтобы довести его до такого состояния, требовалось много времени, которым они обычно не обладали.

«Если ты решишь прекратить, потому что тебе надоест, или ты встретишь кого-то важного, я не буду вмешиваться. Обещай, что сделаешь это и для меня».

Роуч больше не медлил, окончательно сползая вниз и устраиваясь между расставленных ног. Поза его любовника была развратной, вызывающей почти инстинктивное желание согнуть Бодхи пополам, прижав колени к груди, и оттрахать до осипших стонов. Но делать это было категорически нельзя — только целовать уже почти сошедший синяк внизу живота, над лобком, заросшим мягкими черными волосами. Проводить языком по основанию члена и по очереди касаться губами яичек, чтобы потом вобрать одно из них в рот, одновременно надавливая большим пальцем на неподатливые мышцы ануса.

За такой вольностью последовало сдержанное — пока еще — ругательство на испанском, и Бодхи схватил Роуча за волосы, настойчиво направляя, заставляя накрыть губами ствол, беря его в рот. Роттингер не противился, наоборот с воодушевлением принялся сосать с влажными звуками, без проблем взяв до горла, смачивая слюной чувствительную кожу для лучшего скольжения. Размеры позволяли не помогать руками, полностью наклоняясь и заглатывая, при слишком резких движениях утыкаясь носом в лобок. Шутить на эту тему Роуч себе не позволял, хотя все и так было видно на глаз. Про свой член, стоящий колом и требующий прикосновений, он старался не вспоминать, полностью сосредоточившись на шумно сопящем под ним Бодхи.

«Обязательно поинтересуюсь, кого ты потрахиваешь на стороне».

Последнее, о чем Роуч хотел думать в такой ситуации, был Юта. Он бы сжал зубы, притупляя злость, от одного упоминания этого имени, если бы не член во рту. «Он мне нравится». И надеялся, что образ беспомощной и не дышащей блондинки, выловленной из воды, мешал сосредоточиться только ему. Бросая взгляды на тяжело дышащего Бодхи, лежащего с закрытыми глазами и механически поглаживающего загривок Роуча вместо того, чтобы хорошенько взять за волосы и оттрахать его в горло, он старался подстроить свои движения, ориентируясь на почти неуловимые эмоции. Приходилось признать — они так толком и не привыкли друг к другу, но сейчас его предпочитаемый стиль был уместен: быстро, грубо и страстно.

«Тебе нужно будет только спросить».

Роуч будет молчать, когда Бодхи, проваливаясь в оргазм, произнесет что-то заковыристое на своём родном языке. И во фразе ему послышится другое имя, хотя Роттингер не будет уверен, увлеченный процессом проглатывания и собственных ощущений. Ему потребуется сделать буквально пару движений рукой по стволу, чтобы кончить самому, прижимаясь лбом к разгоряченному бедру и вдыхая знакомый запах, чувствуя его во рту. Он так сильно нуждался в Бодхи, что был готов постоянно делать вид, будто совсем не заинтересован.

  
…Роуч будет молчать, когда Бодхи, со светящимися от счастья глазами, поймает его у скалы, на которой тренируется Самсара, пока они покоряют небо, и скажет, что с этого момента они снова только браться в испытаниях. Он только на секунду задержит взгляд на таком же довольном Юте, маячившем неподалеку, и любые недомолвки пропадут.

  
...Роуч будет молчать и позже, обрабатывая множественные ссадины и синяки на теле Бодхи после убийственного падения с мотоцикла. Он ничего не скажет и на взгляд побитого щенка, когда Бодхи прижмется лбом к плечу, требуя объятий. Он не будет знать, что конкретно произошло с Ютой там, в лесу у карьера, но для того, чтобы понять, что он ушел, слов не потребуется. ФБРовская сучка предсказуемо предаст Восьмерку, их шаткое братство. Бодхи. И от этого наступит не долгожданное облегчение, а злость и пустота. Не то чтобы Роуч смирился бы с блондинкой рядом с Бодхи, которого он привык считать своим. Просто если Юта действительно был важен для него, Роуч бы не стал вмешиваться. Он ведь пообещал. Бодхи было нужно только сказать.


End file.
